Plug valve assemblies typically include a valve body including an inlet, an outlet, a valve channel between the inlet and the outlet, and a valve port, and also including a plug carried in the valve body and having an inlet and an outlet. The plug is rotatable in the valve body, between an open position such that the plug outlet is in fluid communication with the valve body outlet to permit fluid flow through the valve, and a closed position such that the plug outlet is out of fluid communication with the valve body outlet to prevent fluid flow through the valve. But some plug configurations and/or plug materials are not ideal for some applications, for example, where plug valve assemblies are exposed to high fluid pressure conditions and/or high heat when the valve body is soldered to upstream or downstream plumbing conduit.